un autre histoire de naruto
by N-aminey
Summary: la team 7 se retrouve en mission de se rendre au village fantôme 'takanashi' le village de kasumi hime, INSPIRER DE LA VILLE DE SILENT HILL POUR COEUR SENSIBLE! lol j'espère que vous allez aimez AVEC HUMOUR! :D
1. Chapter 1

Nous somme dans une forêt, elle était touffu mais les lacs n'était pas caché par les feuilles vertes de cettes journées sois-disante ensolleillé. L'équipe 7, qui fût agrandi par deux personne, Neko et kasumi :

_Kasumi_ : Elle à 14 ans, la plus jeune du groupe, elle porte un florale de chine avec des pétale de sakura qui virvolte au vent, ses gant son attaché a des coup de poings américain ( N/A : … je me suis inspiré de ton dessin eriru…)en dessus de cettes robe, elle porte une paire de short ''Hot pants'' ( de short qui ressemble a des sous-vêtement ¬¬… dire que ma mère en avait -.-' ) noir. Elle porte de longs bas blancs avec des soulier comme tous les genins.

_Neko_ : La jeune démone qui accompagne kakashi et la team 7 dans ses missions comme dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle peux se transformer en humain quand cela lui chante.

Finalement, une bandes de garcon, patoge dans un lac à la recherche de poissons. Ils étaits trois : un jeune palôt au cheveux ebône et au yeux noir. L'autre était un peu plus vieux, avec se cheveux gris, et un œil recouvert d'un masque, il avait un charme mais avait plus tôt l'aire d'être aspiré dans son livre… Le dernier néanmoins le plus rigolo, était un jeune blond, je dis jeune, mais il est plus vieux que moi d'environ deux ans, griffé de moustache dans le visage. On y en compte 6. Il a les yeux bleu clair. Chacun étaient musclé grace a leur formation de shinobi. Moi, comme toujours, je bavais. Je raffolais du Grand palôt ,Un peu sombre. Je ne le voit jamais sourire. Je me présente Kasumi himé, La lapine sur grandes pattes! Moi et sakura on regarde le même mec depuis deja 45 min. On est rivale et comme a peu près toutes les fille rafole sur le même gars que nous qui se nomme Sasuke, Toutes les filles sont apparament ''Rivales''…

Finalement :

Naruto ( le blondinet ) : J'ai trouver un poissons!

Kakashi ( le grisounet ) : C'est pas un poisson lache ca tout de suite….

Neko : AHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!

Naruto : KYAA! **lachant tout de suite la 'faux-poisson'**

Sasuke :ouais…

Il était déjà le soir et tout le monde venait de finir de manger. Nous allions apprendre a respirer sous l'eau avec les pouvoir de notre chakra.

Kakashi : Vous devez concentrez le maximum de votre chakra dans vos voix respiratoir et vos poumons,vons n'avez qu'a penser à ceci…

Finalement , nous devions tous nois changer pour ne pas mouiller nos vêtements.

Les filles portaient un maillot de bain noir et les garcon un maillot de bain noir et chacun d'eux avait le signes de konoha sur leur maillot. Finalement c'était plus simple que je le croyais… après trois noyade et un submergement… -.-'… Merci à Sasuke ou kakashi qui me sortait de l'eau par le collet de la nuque ( N/A : je me comprend…), finalement, je suis pas près pour la natation…

Peu après, quand tous eûent le coup, nous prenons un peu de temps pour s'amuser, tout le monde à l'eau! L'ambiance était vraiment plus adolescente qu'enfantin. Sasuke lui s'assisait seuleument dans l'eau près du bord et parlait à kakashi de la mission qu'il n'avait pas aborder plus tôt.Moi qui ne calais qu'en mettans qu'un pied à l'eau, resta avec néko qui elle, étant ''démonne-chat'', détestait l'eau. Sakura et naruto se calait dans l'eau ou s'eclaboussait. Malheureusement pour eux, ils éclaboussèrent neko, ce qui pour assez bien dire, la metta en furie. Elle se calma et me regarda méchament ( comme si on avait besoin d'un exorcisme o.o ) :

Kasumi : hé hé … tu sais quoi? Je vais aller voir sasuke et kakashi! disparaît en éclair

Elle se dépècha de les rejoindre pour être en sécurité.

Kakashi : alors voici la mission…

Sasuke : Visité une ville fantôme! C'est notre mission… ouais d'accord

Kasumi écoutait la conversation et sorti enfin quelque chose

Kasumi : on doit visité une ville fantôme? Je hais ça! ce rapprochant de sasuke c'est quoi le nom de la ville?

Kakashi : si je me rappelle bien c'est le village 'Takanashi'…

Kasumi : QUOI!

Kakashi : que se passe-t-il kasumi?

Kasumi : c'est qu'heu… heu… j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait plein de morts ou de mauvais contacte avec la mort dans ce coin! Heu… Ouias c'est ça!

Sasuke : ouais… mais ce ne sont que des fantômes… c'est pas la fin du monde…

Kakashi : et ceux qui les auraient tous tués seraient une petite fille de 8 ans. La fille du chef. Elle était la yurékage.

Sasuke : Oui on comprend pourquoi en regardant leur symbole qui est la lune…

Kasumi : bien moi je ne vais pas vous dérangez dans votre ''blabla'' entre garcon alors j'y –

Moi qui était très près de l'eau glissa sur la côte et tombe à l'eau…. en plein sur sasuke…! Les deux empiler l'un sur l'autres, on se regarde aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et je me relève et sakura et naruto se retourne. On pouvait voir l'enfer dans les yeux de Sakura… ce fût très menaçant. Elle avance en grand pas d'éléphant vers nouset puis me regarde de plus près.

Sakura : Débarque. De. La. …

Kasumi : Heu…

Kakashi : calme-toi sakura c'est n'était qu'un acci---

Sakura : Vous disez!

Kakashi pris la renverse et se cache derrière neko qui la pauvre fût totalement découragée…

Sasuke : Sakura… calme-toi elle n'est que tomber et en plus c'est pas comme si on était ensemble moi et toi alors je ne t'appartien pas… en plus, t'est pas mon type… tu est trop arrogante… pas assez fifille…. T'est comme ino dans le fond…

Sakura : Qu… Quoi? Tu la préfère à moi!

Sasuke : … bah … dans le fond elle est moins forte et plus jeune que toi alors c'est moi qui devrait la protéger… t'a pas vraiment besoin de moi… et beh... elle est plus jolie que toi…

Je me senti très honoré mais à la fois, j'ai cru que la mort me regardais… putain de regard de Sakura!

Sakura : Bin, si c'est comme ça, je … je me suicide! (va voir si il réagis… GNANA)

Sasuke :… vas-y fort… c'est une blague….

Neko : ah ah. ah….

Sakura: Je... je vais me promener!

Kasumi : Je dois me sentir… honteuse?

Kakashi : T'est pas ici depuis longtemps à ce que je vois

Kasumi : assez longtemps pour savoir a quel point sakura aime sasuke…

Kakashi : laisse alors t'est là depuis longtemps … -.-'

Kasumi : …

Après un long silence, tout le monde prit le temps d'aller dormir : une longue journée de marche nous attend.

Pendant la nuit, Sasuke et kakashi surveillais un peu et puis partirent se coucher. Moi je ne dormais pas encore :

 _Sakura : Qu… Quoi? Tu la préfère à moi! _

_Sasuke : … bah … dans le fond elle est moins forte et plus jeune que toi alors c'est moi qui devrait la protéger… t'a pas vraiment besoin de moi… et beh... elle est plus jolie que toi…_ .

C'est quand même remarquable… Sur près de 40 filles, il en a 'choisis' une… et ce serait peut-être moi… Mais… faut-il vraiment que je retourne là-bas…

…

Fini, un nouveaux chapitre pour une autre histoire! Et juste dire que pour cette histoire, je me suis un peu inspiré de silent hill pour la ville fantôme et les morts tout droit sortis de l'enfer… LOL

Biz

Kasumi Uchiwa

D'ici la semaine prochaine, le chapitre deux :

Bataille contre Itachi et la rencontre de des morts


	2. Chapter 2

En route vers la ville fantôme, Il y avait plusieurs niaiseries comme : quand moi et naruto eurent tombé dans un trou. Sakura fût la première à rire… merci à neko d'en avoir rajouté … Mais bon on a fini par sortir du trou un jour… bien … plus lui que moi. On m'a aidé finalement. Je m'avais fait mal à la cheville : je boitais. Naruto aussi boitais mais beaucoup moins que moi. J'avais tombé 2 ou 3 fois avant que néko m'aide à marcher. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre alors, nous décidions de se reposer. Sakura m'avait mis un pansement sur le pied juste après avoir calmé la blessure avec de l'eau.

Les personne qui devait surveiller le clan à tour de rôle la team était neko ,sakura ,moi et kakashi. La première a commencer fût Sakura. Pendant les deux première heure, rien ne se passèrent. Au tour de neko, Il y eu quelque bruit mais ce n'était que des animaux sauvages. C'était mon tour. Je restais assis à attendre la fin de mon travail. J'observais. Le Vent se levais, des bruit de pas muet mais rapidement plus gros se fit entendre. Inquiète, J'allais voir la personne la plus proche personne de moi qui était sakura.

Kasumi : sakura…,dit-je en la poussant pour qu'elle se réveille.

Sakura : hm! Ka-kasumi? T'est pas censé surveiller?

Kasumi : Justement y'a des bruit de pas qui se rapproche…

Sakura : j'entend rien tu dois rêver… va réveiller kakashi et demande qu'il te remplace.

Kasumi : mais…!, je me suis arrêté net.

Quelqu'un nous regardait. Je voyais ses yeux blanc. Je me suis levé, même si je boitais.

Sakura : Kasumi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je m'approchais, encore plus près… et maintenant le voyais. Je voulais crier : impossible.

Il, non, cette chose était meurtrie, recouverte de sang. Elle n'avais que des yeux. Des yeux rempli de haine. Elle avait un tattoo pareil au mien sur la cuisse droit : un papillon de dentelle noir. Le mien était sur la nuque. Sakura alla voir kasumi et l'a vit blanche et avec des yeux rempli de peur. (la narrateur devient dieu! Lol … façon de parler)

Sakura : kasumi!

Kasumi : … sa-sa-sa-kura… tu vois pas la chose recouverte de sa-sang…!?

Sakura : de quoi tu parle?! Attend ne bouge pas!

Sakura alla voir kakashi.

Sakura :kakashi! Kakahi! Kasumi. Elle est bizarre!

Kakashi : (baille) … comment ça bizarre?

Sakura : elle fixe la forêt et dit qu'elle voit une chose recouverte de sang.

Kakashi : … est-ce qu'elle a fumer quelque chose elle?

Sakura : … -.-…

Kakashi se rapprocha de kasumi. Elle fixait belle et bien la forêt.

Kakashi : … kasumi… kasumi…!! T'est là?? Wou-Hou??

Kasumi : … Elle approche…! ELLE APPROCHE!

Kasumi se mit à courir. Kakashi et Sakura l'a regardait bizarrement.

Kasumi pov' 

Elle me rattrape merde! C'est quoi CETTE chose! Et pourquoi personne ne l'a voit???!!

Kakashi : je crois qu'elle fait une crise de folie elle…

Sakura : Ça fait étonnement peur…

Neko se réveilla. Elle avait un regard inquiet.

Neko : Y'a une odeur de … mort… et pourquoi kasumi court en rond?!

Sakura : … attend … tu as dit … mort…??? Alors kasumi voit des…. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Kakashi : Hey! Calmez-vous!

Les cris réveilla sasuke qui lui réveilla Naruto.

Sasuke : il se passequoi là : neko ne fait qu'être enragé, kasumi court en rond et sakura cri qui comme une folle…

Sakura : Y'A UN FANTOME! Y'A UN FANTOME!

Sasuke : comment ça … un fantome…?

Personne ne s'occupait plus de kasumi. Ils étaient trop préoccupé d'argumenter jusqu'à ce que :

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'

Tout le monde se retournait et ne vit rien : ils insinuèrent donc que la pauvre kasumi était dans le forêt… la nuit … vers 2h30 du matin. Il couru voir et elle était dans une rivière.

Kasumi : il… il … il y'en a partout! Partout!

Neko : CA PU LA MORT!

Sakura : ARRÊTE!!

Kakashi : TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME!

Le silence revenu et tout le monde se tournait vers kasumi à moitié dans l'eau, tournant sur elle-même. Elle avait l'aire de s'enfoncer elle-même dans le lac mais :

Kasumi : ILS ME CALENT!! AIDEZ-MOI!! QUELQU'UN?!

Sasuke couru dans le lac, quand il ne restait que quelque doigt qui dépassait de l'eau.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle se débattait. Sorti du lac, il l'a déposa au sol. Elle pris de grande respirations.

Neko : … ils sont encore là…

Sakura : ARRÊTE!

Kasumi se jeta sur sasuke. Elle s'aggripait à lui très fort. Le clan les regardaient puis naruto lui fit un signe de mettre ses bras autour d'elle… Mais sakura elle faisait signe de la lacher… il décida de mettre ses bras autour de sa taille…

'_sasuke : ça va sûrement la calmer merde… des fantômes c'est pas la fin du monde…'_

Kasumi se débattait encore un peu et puis se calma. Elle laissait fermé ses yeux pour ne rien voir. Tout le monde restèrent près du lac pour parler et puis parce que y'avais encore un peu de 'fantômes' (N/A : AH DES FANTOMES … !!). Sakura et naruto sont aller chercher des couvertes. Et neko, proposa de raconter des histoire d'horreur puisque l'ambiance était PARFAITE!. L'emplacement était comme suit : naruto, neko, kakashi ,sakura, sasuke, kasumi. Kasumi et Sasuke était encore mouiller par l'eau alors il prit chacun une couverte.

La soirée devenait plus effrayante après chaque histoire. Vers la fin de la soirée, sakura et kasumi étais les plus effrayées, agrippées à sasuke comme si s'était un ours en peluche.

Neko : bon, on devrait aller se coucher. Vous venez? Kasumi, je ne ressens plus rien, tu peux ouvrir tes yeux.

Quand kasumi ouvra les yeux, elle se mit a crier. Tout le clan se tourna vers elle.

Kasumi's POV

C'est qui cette fille? Elle me dit quelque chose… Elle est du…!!

Tout le monde POV -.-'

Kasumi tendait la main devant elle vers le vide. On attendit un peu et sa main se rempli de sang.

Naruto : du… du SANG?! D'OU IL VIENT!?

Kakashi se dirigat vers kasumi pour voir si c'était elle qui s'avait blesser mais, non.

Kakashi : Kasumi d'ou ça vient ce sang?!

Kasumi : de la fille en avant de moi…!

Neko : d'accord là, on retourne au campement et les jeune vous dormez, pendant que moi et kakashi on surveille d'accord?! Les fille vous dormirez au milieu pour être plus à l'aise.

Naruto : QUOI?!

Le clan : …

Naruto : … je blaguais TT

Tout le monde retournait au clan et neko lava la main de kasumi. Ils allèrent tous se coucher. Sakura se débatait avec kasumi pour qui aller se coucher près du sasuke.

Kakashi : HÉ! Arrêtez ça et aller dormir! POINT A LA LIGNE.

Quand les jeunes dormaient. Kasumi se réveillat pour y voir neko et kakashi qui dormait chacun près de l'autre.

Kasumi : c'est mignon X3!

Elle n'avait rien a faire et décida d'essayer de se rendormir… sans aucun résultat… elle décida donc de se dégourdir les jambes… Elle restait proches du camp à cause de plus tôt… Elle revient et s'assis près de sasuke. Elle le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre ses yeux…

Kasumi : … KY-!

Sasuke lui clapa la bouche avant qu'elle ne réveille tout le monde.

Sasuke : T'avais l'intention de vouloir réveiller tout le monde?

Kasumi : .. désolé…

Sasuke : Et qu'est-ce que tu fais debout… surtout depuis… tantôt… ?

Kasumi : Je pouvais plus dormir… mais toi tu ne dormais pas?!

Sasuke : bin non je surveillait --… On voyait bien que ses deux la allait s'endormir…

Kasumi : he he…!

Sasuke: Bon va dormir

Kasumi : … je peux … surveiller avec toi?

Sasuke : --… non

Kasumi : MUUU!!!

Sasuke : … tsss. Ouais reste sur tes gardes -.-!

Les deux surveillèrent jusqu'à ce que… kasumi prenne la main de Sasuke qui lui l'ôta :

Sasuke : ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ce tralala…, dit-il a kasumi attristée.

Kasumi : Je comprend… j'ai juste… un peu peur. C'est tout.

Sasuke : On reprendra ça… mais apprend a vaincre ta peur…

Kasumi : Et tu crois que c'est facile?! Revoir les fantômes du passées?!, dit Kasumi assez fort.

Sasuke : Chhuuuut!… mais… de quoi tu parles les fantôme du passé?

Kasumi se clape la bouche.

Kasumi : Merde… Oubli ce que j'ai dit.

Sasuke : non. C'est quoi… les fantôme du passé?

Kasumi : c'est rien! Oubli ce que j'ai dit. Et j'ai très hate de reprendre ce moment, dit-elle en souriant.

Sasuke : D'accord, dit-il gené.

Pendant leur surveillance , kasumi s'endormit sur l'épaule de sasuke. Il voulait la prendre et la déposé dans son sac de couchage mais décida de prendre la couverte tout près de lui et de l'envelopper dedans pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Il mit son bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle soit bien et puis continua son tour de garde.

Le matin.

Kakashi se réveilla et puis vit Kasumi qui était accoté sur sasuke avec ses bras autour de son cou et sasuke qui dormait avec un bras autour d'elle. Il sourit et puis remarqua que neko accoté sur son épaule puis se mit a la déplacer. Mais par malheur, il la réveilla.

Neko : Pourquoi tu m'as réveiller?

Kakashi (le petit menteur) : On doit reprendre la route va réveiller les autres. On repars dans 2 heure.

Neko : d'accord… -.-

Kakashi : héé! Ne réveilla kasumi et sasuke tout de suite. Ils ont droit a leur « moment » eux aussi.

Neko : de quoi tu parle leur mom- elle se retourne et vois la situation – Ahhh d'accord, dit-elle en souriant.

Sakura et naruto se sont réveiller par un « boo » de la part de neko et puis se mirent a crier très forts. Ce qui, malheureusement, réveilla Sasuke.

Sasuke : Heu… dit-il en remarquant kasumi serré contre lui, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait sur moi.

Kakashi : Je sais pas. On s'est réveiller et vous étiez comme ça. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

Cette phrase choqua Sasuke (et surtout sakura), et puis Il devenu rouge.

Sasuke : hey… kasumi. Réveille-toi.

Kasumi **dans son someil** : non… je ne veux pas…

Sasuke : euh… tu veux pas te réveiller?

Kasumi : huummmm… Sasuke, elle remarque-donc la situation et puis s'ôte rapidement de par-dessus lui et puis rougit très vite.

Kasumi : Pardonne-moi!! Je n'ai pas voulu offusquer ton interdiction! Mon someil m'y a obliger! Je me suis endormi sur toi?

Sasuke : oui.

Neko : Quelle interdiction?

Kasumi : Celle de ne pas avoir de relat-

Sasuke : De rien.

Neko : Ouais…

Pendant la route. Sasuke et kasumi était en arrière et reparlait d'hier soir.

Kasumi : Je suis encore sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il c'Est passé…

Sasuke : Ouais… c'est pas grave…, dit-il en prenant sa main avec un visage sans émotion.

Kasumi sourit et puis s'approcha de lui.

x------------------------------------x

Mon texte trou le cul!

… lol


End file.
